


Sir

by crystalclearpepsi (ashesboyfriend)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Come Swallowing, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesboyfriend/pseuds/crystalclearpepsi
Summary: im horny and sleep deprived
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Sir

**Author's Note:**

> really sorry for the abrupt ending my brain doesn't work!!

"Mmmh, Hubert, you're so thick." Ferdinand mused as he bobbed his rear in rhythm with his partner's thrusts. "Hell.. I could say the same about you." Hubert muttered, his voice breathy and quiet. How easily his cock slid smoothly in and out of Ferdinand's hole was addicting to the both of them, the shorter voicing his thoughts. "I want you inside me… All the time… How could you con-consume my thoughts so often?" Despite asking a question, it turned out to be rhetoric. Ferdinand didn't allow Hubert to answer, simply taking over his mouth with sloppy, breathy tongue. The retainer hummed through the kiss in an attempt to respond. The two continued thrusting and moaning, whispering compliments to each other. 

"Dear… Faster…" Ferdinand whined, trying to speed up their movement but was stopped. "Stop. Let us switch positions." Hubert instructed in the firm voice the other wouldn't dare disobey. Ferdie eased up, getting up off Hubert's dick. The two shifted until the ginger laid on his back and the black-haired sat on top. Ferdinand lifted his legs to rest his calves around Hubert's shoulders. Hubert rubbed the tip of his lubed cock around his husband's asshole, then fit it in and resumed, quickly catching up to the speed he thrusted last time. Ferdie gritted his teeth as Hubert slowly sped up. He reached his arms out to bring his partner down, expecting lips on lips, receiving lips on neck. Hubert bit and licked at his partner's neck, getting whimpers out of it. 

"I'm all yours, sir… Take me… All of me, please…!" Ferdinand moaned, his head back. Hubert licked up the other's jawline and whispered in his ear. "I know I have you. Always wrapped tightly around my cock." With that comment, the thrusting became more forceful and quick. "I own you. Does a pet's permission matter?" His hands crept around Ferdinand's collarbones, leading towards his neck. "N-no, sir. I spoke- I spoke out of line." His breath was heavy. Goosebumps riddled his skin as Hubert's skinny, cold hands brushed against his chest and stomach. "Good." One hand gripped Ferdinand's side, the other rubbed down to reach his erection, which Hubert gave a light rub to. 

After rewarding Ferdie with the smallest handjob, Hubert continued to focus on thrusting, which he sped up and sped up, letting out gruff groans, receiving greater moans. "Unh- Hahhh, yes- please…!" Ferdinand whined through gasps. The taller steadied his hands under the other's biceps, gripping the sheets as he shifted his legs for comfort. He slammed further into Ferdinand's asshole, forcing a yelp out of him. "I want to ruin you…" Hubert growled. "I'm going to break you… You won't breathe until I fill you to the brim. Understood?" Chest heaving, Ferdinand licked his lips. "Ahhh- Understood, sir…!" He gasped before Hubert gripped his throat, faster than he expected. He clenched his teeth, now curious of how close Hubert was. He reached up to gently rest his hand on his partner's veiny forearm. 

Pressure increasing in his cock only fueled the slamming, along with Ferdinand's beautiful face and choked out attempts at moans. It didn't last too long until he stopped, released the pressure on the throat he so aggressively gripped, and shoved himself as deep as he could inside Ferdinand. "Urrghh!" Hubert growled. The other male gasped, his need to yelp and moan clashing with the need for air. He felt hot cum splatter inside him, and blood rush to his head. Hubert emptied his load completely in Ferdinand's asshole, breath heavy as he slightly pulled himself away, cock throbbing. He stared lovingly at the amount of liquid oozing from the gaping hole. 

"Sir.. Vestra, could you help me…" Ferdie started, then was finished. "Yes, of course. Although you should've taken the chance while I was fucking you, you were an amazing pet this time." Ferdinand beamed and relaxed his shaking legs, allowing the other to get closer. Hubert wrapped a hand around Ferdie's shaft, circling his fingers around its length. "I don't suppose you'll take long, will you." He commented, retaining a condescending tone. He leaned down, hovering above the tip of his cock, he let out a line of spit. He rubbed it all over Ferdinand's dick, making him hum. The ginger rested his arms above his head, peering down leisurely at Hubert at work. 

The black-haired put his lips to the tip, then slowly took it all in his mouth. He took his time moving his head up and down. Taking his mouth off, he licked gently along Ferdinand's length. "Mmhh… Thank you so much, sir… You're so good to me…" He relaxed his head again and closed his eyes. Hubert grunted in reply and continued until Ferdinand notified him of the incoming load. "Cum for me, pet." Hubert demanded in a dominant tone. The other quickly obeyed, and he lifted his mouth to the tip. The ginger came in his mouth, moaning and arching his back, thrusting slightly into his mouth, feeling Hubert's tongue curled around his cock. A hand caressed Ferdinand's thigh as Hubert crawled over him, holding his load in his mouth. He pressed his lips to the other's and they opened. The warm cum leaked down Ferdie's cheeks. 

"Swallow." Hubert whispered after spitting the shorter's own cum into his mouth. He hesitated, wincing, but nodded. Ferdinand swallowed his load with a reluctant gulp. "Good boy."


End file.
